


Reflecting

by sabershadowkat



Series: Tempting Fate [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our hero is getting a little more daring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflecting

The note was simple, precise and left her heart fluttering in her chest and created a wetness between her legs

_319 Lowell_

The handwriting she was becoming achingly familiar with always brought her excitement and anticipation. She carefully added the note to the others and the pressed flowers, took a quick shower and dressed in an easily removable slip dress. 

Since her mom was still gone, she had no need to sneak out of the house. Walking quickly, she arrived at the address and found another note tacked to the door. 

_Upstairs_

She took the note and entered the unlocked building and made her way to the second floor. She could sense his presence and her body tingled in anticipation. She found another note on a closed door near the stairs. 

_Come in and close the door_

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Buffy opened the door and entered the dark room. The only source of light was around a full length mirror and it only illuminated the area directly in front of it. The rest of the large room was pitch black and she could not make out anything. "Hello?" 

She could feel that he was here, the same feeling she'd been getting since he started loving her in this way. She didn't hear him until he was right behind her, his hands sliding around her waist, his cool lips brushing over her bare shoulder. "Hello," he murmured against her in a voice barely loud enough for her to hear. 

Buffy leaned back against him, enjoying the attention as his mouth moved up along the column of her neck to the sensitive spot behind her hear. She was glad she twisted her hair up before she came. 

Slowly, he urged her forward, staying behind her a they traversed the room to the mirror. She saw her flushed face and the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing sped up in the dim lighting. "Beautiful," he whispered in her ear, sending shock waves through her body. She could not see him as he moved his lips along the back of her neck to the other shoulder. 

His hands moved from her waist up her arms to the straps holding the dress up. He hooked his fingers under the straps and pulled them down her shoulders until the dress fell to the floor, pooling around her feet. He hissed when he found she was wearing no undergarments and she giggled. 

"So bl-very beautiful," he said quietly, running his hands lightly up and down her arms. 

Buffy wondered briefly what he was going to say, but quickly dismissed it when his tongue ran over her neck. His fingers interlaced with hers and she watched in the mirror as her hands moved on their own volition to her stomach, then ran up to cup her breasts. 

She gasped as he used her hands in an erotic show. Without his reflection, it looked as though she was touching herself. Her hands gently squeezed and kneaded her breasts until she was doing it on her own. 

She felt him press his hardness against her backside, the material of his pants the only thing separating them. His mouth never left her neck and shoulder as he continuously pressed kisses on her. 

Buffy rolled and pinched her nipples as she watched herself in the mirror, his invisible hands resting lightly on her wrists. Slowly, his cool fingers re-entwined with hers and they moved together back down her body to her mound. 

With little prompting and excited beyond belief, she began to finger herself, her eyes never leaving the mirror. Knowing he was watching her as she watched herself was arousing her to extreme proportions. She felt his hands slide around behind her, cupping her ass. She made a small mewling sound in her throat as his cool fingers slid between her cheeks to run over her small hole. 

His hand went between her slightly spread legs and she gasped when two of his digits entered her heat. He thrust in and out of her several times, coating his fingers with her juices all the while she masturbated in front of the mirror. 

Buffy danced up on her toes, her shoulders pressing against his chest when those very fingers pushed into her tight, virginal hole. She moaned as he slowly moved in and out, her legs trembling. An invisible arm snaked around her waist to hold her up as she brought herself to orgasm. 

Keening in pleasure, she bucked against her own hand, causing her to shove back on his fingers, increasing her shudders. She practically collapsed after the last shock went through her. She found herself swept up in his arms and deposited on something soft in the dark. 

She heard the sounds of him undressing and her body tightened in arousal again. She could not see him, only the faint glow of the mirror further across the room. She might as well be wearing the blindfold. She jumped slightly when she felt him place a kiss on her stomach, making him chuckle low in his throat. Buffy found her wrists captured before she could more them as he nudged apart her legs. 

Her muscles clenched in anticipation as her hands were brought together in front of her. He changed his grip so he was holding both of her small wrists in one hand, then felt him use his other to guide his hard shaft home. 

Buffy groaned loudly as he entered her. She arched up into him, legs starting to wrap around him. Suddenly, she was lying on top of him, their positions being switched. Her hands were still captured between them, making her completely reliant on him. She felt him gently push her upwards until she was able to comfortably straddle him. They'd never had sex this way before and it excited her. Too bad her wrists were not free so she could run them over his chest. 

When he did not move, she took the initiative and rocked against him. The groan he made was all she needed to do it again. Soon she was moving on him in a steady rhythm, her clit rubbing against his pelvis as he arched his hips up for her. 

Little noises emitted from her throat and she felt his fingers from his free hand brush her curls before finding her nub. He twisted and rubbed it until she fell over into her second orgasm, crying out in mindless pleasure. 

Her legs clamped against his sides as tremors from her climax ran through her body. She found herself on her back again, arms pinned above her head with him pounding into her as he reached his own orgasm. She felt his fangs pierce the skin on her shoulder rather than her neck. 

With a growl, he thrust up into her hard, shooting his cold, dead seed within her. Still riding high from her own climax, her breathing sounded heavily in the dark room. She felt him run his tongue over the twin puncture wounds and shivered in delayed pleasure. 

Buffy was disappointed when he moved away from her. He released her wrists and she listened as he redressed. Lowering her arms, she turned slightly on her side to face him, even though she couldn't see him. 

His steps were so silent she hadn't noticed he'd retrieved her dress until he gently lay it over her. Either he knew the layout of the room perfectly or he could see in the dark, which was a possibility if he were in game face. She'd have to innocently ask him tomorrow. 

She felt a gentle kiss against her brow, then one on her lips. "Good night," he whispered, running a cool finger along her cheek. And like every other time, he was suddenly gone and she was alone with her tingling body and pleasant thoughts. 

Spike followed the Slayer discreetly as she made her way back home. Tonight he had definitely been tempting fate, had almost slipped up with his quietly uttered words. The idea was to not let her know it was him, that's why anything he said was said quietly and in very few words so he could hide his telltale accent. 

Having her on top was also a dare. His body was much leaner than his sire's and it was a possibility she would be able to tell as she straddled him. But by her tentative actions in the start, he knew she was inexperienced at being in control and it thrilled him to no end. 

They arrived back at her house and he watched from across the street as she went inside through the door. He stood there, smoking a cigarette, until the light in her bedroom went out. Then he turned and silently slipped back into the shadows where he belonged. 

 

End


End file.
